rebblfandomcom-20200213-history
Bargain Boozers
Bargain Boozers are a Dwarf team currently competing in REBBRL All-Stars, but are more well-known for playing in GMAN. They are coached by Harringzord. The team entered REBBL in Season 3 and competed in GMAN until the end of Season 6, including two seasons in Division 1. While the team never managed to qualify for playoffs, they were generally seen as a tough opponent and results were often narrow either way. The Boozers were widely regarded as REBBL's most popular Dwarf team, thanks in no small part to their incredible ability to play the passing game and consistent disregard for their own lives. History Season 3 Bargain Boozers entered GMAN for the beginning of Season 3 and entered Division 2, which at the time was the bottom tier of the European region. Their opening fixture was against the Orcs of Maybe orc will work, a team that the Boozers would go on to have something of a rivalry with over their time in GMAN. Their debut game ended in a 1-1 draw thanks to a late equalising touchdown from Hoptimus Prime. In Week 2, the Boozers faced the Nordland Vargs (another eventual rival) and suffered a 2-1 defeat, though the match was notable for the killing of the Vargs' Yhetee at the end of the first half. Art Owismate picked up the first of his eight career kills - the Long Beard was at one stage the most deadly player in the entirety of REBBL. As the team began to develop, results started to improve as the Boozers sat in the upper part of mid-table for the majority of the season. A finishing position of 6th with a 6-2-5 record was respectable if not spectacular for their debut campaign. Season 4 After a very fruitful pre-season, the Boozers entered Season 4 as one of the favourites to challenge right at the top of GMAN Division 2, which was reduced to only ten teams. The season started well as the Dwarfs picked up a 2-0 victory over Of Ice and Dire, a brand new Necromantic team who were unable to compete with the developed Long Beards. The Boozers struggled to kick on, however. Five of their nine fixtures ended in draws as the Boozers struggled to find the key to victory. Despite losing only two matches all season, the Dwarfs finished in a lowly 6th place out of 10. The season was written off as a significant disappointment by their coach, Harringzord, who suggested he was going to use the off-season to try to understand how to convert their strong development into wins. Season 5 To their surprise, the Bargain Boozers were promoted to Division 1 for Season 5. After the trials of their Season 4 campaign, Harringzord set the Dwarfs the target of a 10th place finish - thus avoiding relegation back to Division 2. In Agility 4 Runner Hoptimus Prime and Strength 4 Blitzer Charlie Chang, the team had a couple of star players to rely on and who would prove to be real assets at this level. A couple of early victories gave the Boozers considerable confidence and by the halfway point of the season, they sat in the GMAN Division 1 playoff places. The team's performances against Elven teams was very strong - including a stunning 3-3 draw with High Sails - and they were beginning to acquit themselves better against bash teams as well. Ultimately, a disappointing draw against the Bretonnian team Couronne Mighty Knights left the Boozers needing positive results from their final two games against Slaanesh_Slaughterers and their old rivals Maybe orc will work. Unfortunately, a 2-0 defeat against the Sage saw the team take considerable pain and the season ended with a 3-0 defeat to their Orc enemies. The Boozers finished 6th, like they did every other season. Open Invitational A successful campaign saw the Boozers players rewarded with bumper new contracts, with heavy bonuses for considerably surpassing their pre-season target. Dwarfs being Dwarfs, of course, their new found riches only increased their appetite for more gold. After announcing their entry into the inaugural REBBL Open Invitational, Long Beard Terry Tennent also announced the opening of a new business venture. The opening of Bargain Boozers' Discount Armour Emporium was initially seen as a master-stroke, with Tennent claiming he had struck a deal with a new armour supplier that could cut the spiralling expenses of Blood Bowl teams considerably. So confident were the team in their products, that they agreed to demonstrate them in the Open Invitational. Initial results were extremely positive as the Boozers cruised through to the quarter-finals, where they faced the Big O's Bash Incorporated. Disaster struck, as three of the Bargain Boozers were killed on the field. Season 6 After the debacle of the Open Invitational, the Boozers began Season 6 in Division 1 on the back foot. Struggling for players and with as many as five Claw teams in the top tier, trying to rebuild their roster proved to be incredibly difficult. In the fourth game of the season, star Runner Hoptimus Prime was killed in the match against Slaanesh_Slaughterers. Calls for the Discount Armour Emporium to be closed down were increasing in volume, with even chief culprit Terry Tennent reduced to the role of team mascot after getting both knees smashed on the field. Luckily, a new star emerged from the shadow of Hoptimus Prime as Fursty Ferret became REBBL's first Agility 5 Dwarf. Between Ferret and the now perma-rostered Barik Farblast, the Boozers were suddenly producing some of the most remarkable Dwarven offensives ever seen. Sure, they were still losing games, but the marketability of the new Deft Dorfs was increasing sales at the Discount Armour Emporium once again. The Boozers eventually finished 6th 12th, and with the team beyond repair, Harringzord pulled the plug on their GMAN adventure. Notable Players * Hoptimus Prime * Charlie Chang * Art Owismate * Fursty Ferret * Terry Tennent Discount Armour Emporium The Bargain Boozers' Discount Armour Emporium was opened prior to the Season 5 Open Invitational, with the aim of providing high AV teams more affordable armour to allow them to dominate REBBL. The store has received numerous complaints about low-quality products and is widely regarded as the primary reason for the eventual downfall of the Bargain Boozers themselves. The store's former owner, Terry Tennent, vehemently denied all allegations of faulty goods until his death on the field. The post-mortem confirmed faulty armour to be the primary cause of death. Team Stats Category:Dwarf Category:GMAN_Retired_Teams Category:All-Stars Category:All Stars Team